I Wish
by ravenchelsea
Summary: Sam sings a solo during senior prom and leaves him with a lot feelings. Mentions of Samcedes, Samtana, and Fabrevans. Side Klaine. FOCUS is KUM. One shot.


A/N: Sam sings a solo for prom, and leaves him with a realization and a lot of feelings. Mention of Samcedes, Samtana, Fabrevans with Klaine, Kum One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sam was surprised when Mr. Schue told him he would perform a solo for senior prom. _His_ senior prom, but of course the rest of the seniors. He wasn't even sure if he was going, he doesn't have a date. But most people go to prom with friends, so that's not anything new. But in all actuality, Sam was contemplating on not going because he doesn't want to see all his friends as couples and having all smiles while he was left alone. But screw that, he's planning on having a good time. "_Who needs a date anyway?_" Sam thought to himself.

When Sam got home, he directly went over some lists of songs in his head, deciding which one he would sing. He couldn't think of any proper song that sounded right to sing to thousands of people, ok maybe he was exaggerating, it's more like a hundred. He couldn't decide which song to sing, an upbeat song, or a slow ballad, or something in between, or maybe country. He isn't exactly a crowd pleaser, so he stays up almost all night searching for the perfect song. He was going over songs that he knew and watching some music television and even listening to the radio. He had a handful of songs picked out, but he couldn't choose which one yet. He delayed his song choice for tomorrow after he gets his needed sleep, that way he would have clear head tomorrow. He was hoping that when he wakes up, he would know what song he would sing that would be perfect.

Sam woke the next day, still not knowing what song to choose, he groaned. He needed something to push or shove the very song that's eluding him right into his brain. Maybe school could change that. Maybe.

~0~0~0~0~

It was during glee when the decision comes tumbling in front of his eyes, or in this case in his heart. He knew deep down, this is the perfect song. It's very relatable, for him. It's a pop song, so who wouldn't love that? Everybody loves pop, right? Now he just had to cook up a performance and practice.

Right after doing some song drills in glee, Sam had another idea. He asked Puck and Artie sing back up for him. With people at his back, it makes singing solo in front less daunting. So, he had everything set up in his mind to set things in motion. He has exactly one week to master this performance. Or else look like a hot mess in front of a crowd. He doesn't want that. He wants to have as much fun as he can, even without a date.

~0~0~0~0~

Prom comes rolling in so fast, that Sam didn't even notice it has been a week already. But it's now or never, he could totally do this. That was his mantra the whole time he was waiting for his turn to be up on that stage. He couldn't get nervous, plus he had no date that he needs to impress. He just doesn't need to screw up in front of many people. He could totally do this. Right before it was his time to sing, it was Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany performing, err—a _quadruet_? Anyway, Kurt sounds awesome as always, also Santana and Britt. He sighed, he had to admit Blaine was too. He rolled his eyes and looked away when he saw Blaine and Kurt hug right after their performance. Now what brought that reaction? Sam just shrugged it off. Maybe it was just nerves getting to him.

When he went up the stage, bright lights met his gaze. He squinted his eyes to search for someone, or something but he didn't know what. Everybody was in pairs, or that what it seemed from the stage anyway. His gaze found Mercedes and Shane; he expected to feel something, but nope. No tug in his heart, no clenching in his stomach, nothing. He continued looking at the sea of people when he started to sing.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

His eyes found a few of his friends' smile. He couldn't help but smile in the inside too. Yet he still searching for something he doesn't know what. Until he eyes fall on the couple that is Kurt and Blaine.

_He takes your hand I die a little _

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

His gaze seemed paralyzed, he couldn't look away, it's like glued to Kurt's face. Suddenly he knew. He knew that he wasn't singing this song for Mercedes, not Quinn, and definitely not Santana. This song was for Kurt, all about Kurt, he had some feelings, ok, a lot of feelings for Kurt before.

_Why can't you look at me like that _

Kurt did. Once. Sam couldn't help the tug at his heart with the thought. There was always something in his mind, something pulling at him, he didn't know back then. Now, he knows what, or rather who.

_When you walk by I try to say it _

_But then I freeze And never do it  
>My tongue gets tied <em>

_The words gets trapped_

If only he was brave enough to have never let Kurt go, another familiar tug at his heart that he only knew too well now that he come to a realization.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder _

_Whenever I'm near you _

_But I see you with him slow dancing _

_Tearing me apart _

Right there, Sam thought he was going to break, this song fits perfectly, he know understands why his heart wanted him to sing this. IT was the only way for him to realize. Realize that he loved Kurt since he met him.

_Cause you don't see _

_Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would _

_Does all the things, _

_I know that I could If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words _

_That I've always been dying to tell you  
>But I see you with him slow dancing <em>

_Tearing me apart _

_Cause you don't see _

_Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish that was me  
>With my hands on your waist <em>

_While we dance in the moonlight I wish it was me _

_That you call later on _

_Cause you wanna say good night  
><em>

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing _

_Tearing me apart cause you don't see  
>But I see you with him slow dancing <em>

_Tearing me apart _

_Cause you don't see _

_Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish Oh how I wish _

_Oh how I wish, that was me  
><em>

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

Sam finished the song, the same thoughts racing through his head. His heart was beating fast now, not because of nervousness, but because of the sight before him. He couldn't bear it, he done a quick bow after the applause and quickly left the stage.

He wanted to go straight home and forget the rest of the night, if only he could. How can he forget when Kurt is right under the same roof? God, he was so stupid at times, he shouldn't have let the duet go, but no, he was awfully scared, unlike Kurt, who was strong and the honorable one, not him.

Now he was certain that going to prom was a mistake. But it's too late for that, everything is always too late for Sam.

A/N: Ok, I saw people posting about the 'I Wish' song of 1D that the song would be perfect for Kum. I listened to it and this little story popped into my head. I'm sorry if there's a fic written similarly, I haven't read it and I don't plan on stealing anything I swear. But after hearing the song, I just got a lot of Kum feelings that I need to just let this out. It keeps clawing at my head to write this.

I'm sorry for doing the 'love at first sight' card. But I don't know how else to write. And this was way better in my head. I'm sorry for any wrong grammar and spelling.

And I hope you enjoy this, and imagine a better one in your head while reading. And thank you for finishing it.

Please tell me what you think, I know I need improvement, but I don't know where though, please please point it out if anything at all so I could work on it, thank you.


End file.
